Undercover Love
by MsDubstep
Summary: Kensi and Deeks pose as a couple in a coffee shop. It was just a cover but it felt different somehow. One shot


The coffee house was crowded this afternoon. It was around lunchtime and everyone was coming here to have lunch and relax, at least for a half hour of their busy lives. It was a perfect time for Kensi to walk in and be unnoticed. She navigated through the dense crowd to the back of the coffee house where Deeks was waiting for her. Deeks smiled as Kensi gave him a peck on the cheek and sat down. Deeks took her hand and ran his thumb across it. It wasn't supposed to feel this good, because it wasn't real. It was only a cover. They were posing as a random couple in a coffee shop so that the suspect nearby wouldn't suspect them. It was just a cover. So why did it feel so right to Kensi?

Deeks slid his gaze to the middle aged man a few tables down sitting near the window, looking out of it intently. Deeks watched him for a few moments, his expression professional and serious for all of 20 seconds. Then he turned back to Kensi and grinned. It scared Kensi that a smile came so naturally to Deeks' face whenever he looked at her.

"How's your day been, Sugar bear?" He asked, not letting go of her hand.

"It's been good." Kensi replied, her own smile forming at the resurrection of the nickname Deeks had for her when they were undercover last. "The restoration of our newest painting at the gallery is coming along pretty well. How about you sweetie? How are things going at the salon?"

Deeks gave her a look that said 'Really?' but he shrugged. "It was pretty eventful, actually. I had a client today who spent way too much time in the sun and we had to relax her perm. She looked like the Bride of Frankenstien, I kid you not."

Kensi laughed softly and sipped her coffee. "You always have more fun than me." Deeks smiled at her brightly, his baby blues shining with mirth.

"You know what they say about blondes." He replied.

"Yeah, yeah. " Kensi leaned back and relaxed. Her eyes were also very watchful on their suspect. A few days ago, a cache of cocaine and guns was found inside a dead Marine's house. Apparently, the Marine wanted out and was looking for ways to get rid of the stash but not before the suspect, Roberto Martinez, a higher up on the La Masa Mexican drug cartel had one of his men come and murder the Marine. NCIS had plenty of evidence against Martinez but they needed to move quickly and quietly. Martinez was part owner of this coffee shop as well. Eric tapped into his business phone and over heard a conversation between him and a coffee delivery driver who NCIS believed murdered the Marine. The coffee delivery was going to arrive very soon. But coffee wasn't the only thing that was going to be in the truck. Callen and Sam were watching the back just a block away ready to watch when the cocaine was handed over.

In the meantime, Martinez stared, waiting. His expression was a mix of worry and concentration. And so all Kensi and Deeks could do was wait also. As was always the case with Kensi and Deeks, stakeouts were very interesting.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Deeks took another sip of his own coffee. He sipped slowly, as if he had all the time in the world. He was a natural undercover agent and for just a minute Kensi was envious at how much of a natural he was.

"Hmm?" Kensi tilted her head in question.

"The monster truck rally." Deeks replied. "You said it was tonight, remember? And then afterwards we're going to that new Thai place you've been dying to try?"

Kensi had to smile at that. "I'm surprised you even remembered." Deeks grinned and chuckled. He must have caught the double meaning in that statement. Sometimes, Kensi wondered if Deeks even listened to half the things she said. The fact that Deeks remembered that Kensi liked Thai food and enjoyed monster truck rallies ever since she went with Nell made her feel a bit touched. It made her feel closer to Deeks. As a partner, definitely. But the words of Hetty from the past haunted her. Was there something more?

Deeks gave her a knowing smile that said 'I listen more than you think I do.' Something inside Kensi trembled, and it was all sorts of wrong and right at the same time. She had to fight the feelings back, especially now. A coffee delivery truck drove around the corner towards the back of the coffee house, and Martinez got up and headed toward the back. It was go time.

Kensi looked at Deeks as he looked at her and nodded just slightly.

"God, I am dying for a smoke." Kensi said aloud. "I'm going outside really quick."

"He's here." Kensi heard Callen say to Sam over the comms, reading the code phrase that they'd planned before hand.

Deeks shook his head as they both got up from the tables. "Thought you were going to give that up, Princess?"

Kensi sighed and laughed airily. "I know I said that but work has been so stressful. You should know how that goes."

Deeks gently placed a hand on her lower back as they walked towards the front of the coffeehouse. Kensi should not have felt comfort from that simple gesture. It was just a cover. Yet it felt so real. And the way Deeks' hand lingered on her back all the way to the door was definitely not fake.

When they exited the coffeehouse and got to a spot where they weren't easily seen, they slowly drew their guns and crept toward the delivery truck. Deeks and Kensi looked at each other and nodded. Whether the flirting and the gestures were real or not, it all came down to trust. That was all that mattered. The rest would be discovered in due time.


End file.
